thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Huwezi: Introduction
Fuli was spending time with a few of her fellow cheetah friends in the meadow. Suddenly one of them, a young female named Azula asked her a question. "Fuli, what was your life like before we met you," She asked. Fuli sighed,"I'll tell you" she said. _____________________________________________________________________________ In the Pridelands about 20 months earlier. A two month and three week old Fuli listens to her parents fight. "Mom and Dad have been fighting for as long as I remember, I feel sometimes like I'm the cause of it," Fuli thought. The worst of the fights was a physical fight that had broken out between Kesho and Bebo. During the fight, Kesho killed Bebo. "MAMA!!" I screeched with despair when I saw my mother fall to the ground. I turned a stricken face to my father. "Dad?... Why'd you do that?" I asked tearfully. "I'm sorry Fuli, it was for the best my love," he said. He reached out to nuzzle me but I dodged it and bolted away. I went past our part of the Pridelands and entered the land belonging to Simba's pride. I gazed around with amazement, I'd never been to this part of the Pridelands before, so this was fresh and new. "Whoa!!" I said excitingly. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and turned around. I noticed a young lion cub and a honey badger playing Baobab ball. I smiled and started walking away until the lion called out to me. "Hey whatcha doing?" He asked. I turned back and smiled. "I'm Fuli, I'm the fastest animal in the Pridelands, I wanted to live in a better area of gar Pridelands, I've been abused by my father, and recently lost my mother," I said. "Well... My name is Prince Kion, this is my friend Bunga" Kion said. Bunga waved a paw and smiled. "Your dads Simba, right?" I asked. Kion nodded. "Will he allow me to be a part of this side of the Pridelands?" I asked. "If he hears what you've been through he might, Dad knows how it feels to lose someone you love," Kion said. A few hours later we reached Pride Rock and approached Simba. "Who's this Kion?" Simba asked. "This is Fuli," Kion said. Simba growled, Fuli strikingly resembled an old enemy. Quickly Nala stepped forward and pressed her muzzle to Simba's cheek. "Simba don't judge her because of what her father did, let's hear what she has to say first" Nala advised. Simba released a tense breath and smiled gently at Nala. Then he transferred his gaze to me. "Go on dear," Nala said encouragingly. I let out a shaky breath and began. "I wanted to live in this area of the Pridelands ever since I was a little cub, my father Kesho abused my mother Bebo and I, When I was born my father was unhappy because I was a female, he didn't want a daughter he wanted a son, he's made that known my whole life, My father killed my mother a few hours ago, I finally fled and ended up here, please let me stay I can't go back to my father" I said. After my speech, the entire pride broke out in murmurs of shock and sympathy, a few lionesses said, "oh the dear child", and "we must do something" It was Sarabi who spoke up to Simba. "Simba I highly advise you let this precious child into our part of the Pridelands, she's been through so much," she said. "I remember your father Fuli, he tried to take over my kingdom before Kion and Kiara were born, but I can see that you're nothing like your father, Nala was a good friend of your mothers, I give you free reign to stay in the Pridelands my dear" Simba said. Kion and I exchanged a delighted look before bolting outside and beginning a race We ran happily across the savannah. "Nothing can ruin this day Kion," I said happily. Suddenly I ran headfirst into a hippo. "Oh, Dear," Kion said. THE END!!!. Behind the Scenes Ultimate smiled as they completed filming. "OK EVERYONE! that's a wrap" he shouted. The cast and crew departed from the stage to get water and rest. Ultimate wandered over to Fuli who was still laying on her back. "Nice job today Ful," Ultimate said. "Thanks.." Fuli said. She was still slightly dazed from running into Beshte. "Ultimate did she really have to run into me?" Beshte asked. "Ugh you're the only hippo available for filming today" Ultimate explained. Category:Fanfiction Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Huwezi(series) Category:Episodes